


Poem by Martin Crieff

by 2cajuman2



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2cajuman2/pseuds/2cajuman2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin writes a poem  "If this was the end of the world" and Arthur keeps interjecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem by Martin Crieff

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr and then realised, it's one of those posts that will just end up lost and I rather like this. It's UnBeta'd and was written on a train.

If this was the end of the world,  
 _-and you were stuck on G-ERTI?_  
and I was stuck on this plane,  
I’d treasure the journey,  
And the people I’d met.  
I’d remember the cabin,  
And getting soaking wet.  
 _-When Douglas made me tea?_  
A time that was different,  
A time I won out.  
 _-You didn’t really, Skip._  
Of driving baggage trucks,  
 _-Without any air-con._  
For broken warning lights.  
Squabbling bills and missing meals.  
Being polite and professional,   
Through all of the stress,  
 _-Stress? Like that bird strike?_  
But through thick and thin,  
I recall just one fact,  
I was-  
 _-BRILLIANT!_  
doing what I wanted to do.


End file.
